1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an above-ground modular crypt system and in particular to a crypt system which is self-supporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crypt structures have long been known in the prior art. The price of land in and near large metropolitan areas has provided a continuing problem for cemeteries providing underground burial service. The concept of employing an above-the-ground crypt structure has, accordingly, received careful attention. It permits the storage of remains in a substantially reduced acreage. Preferred crypt design calls for at least seven vertically stacked crypts whereas typical in-the-ground burial sites provide for a single layer of caskets and, accordingly, seven times more area.
Previously, a typical crypt construction called for the manufacture of a very substantial exterior building within which crypts were individually constructed. In such prior art systems, the exterior building walls provide substantially no crypt support, alignment, or other structural support. In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,663, issued on Aug. 5, 1975, I disclose a novel crypt configuration in which the individual vertical walls of the crypt itself provide the structural support for the crypt building. Long vertical support members are provided between which horizontal slabs are laid. Such vertical support members, however, are not easily transported on a truck since they are relatively long and heavy. Furthermore, large numbers of support members cannot be closely packed on a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,656, issued May 22, 1975 discloses the use of modules forming the walls and ceiling of approximately one and a half crypts. Each module is very heavy and does not permit close packing on a truck. These modules cannot be conveniently stacked to interleave with one another. Also, it is difficult to change the widths of individual crypts since such module configurations define both the sides and ceiling of the crypt. A form for creating such a shape cannot be easily widened. Furthermore, the crypts disclosed in this reference have a relatively smaller cross-sectional area and receive smaller caskets since two haunches are present within each so-configured crypt and thereby decrease the available space.